Berserk
'''Berserk' is Brick's active ability and allows him to go Berserk, in which he unequips his weapons and deals massive damage with his fists. While Berserk, Brick gains resistance to all damage and regenerates health. Cooldown is 60 seconds. __TOC__ Berserk is a very powerful skill in both solo and multi-player games, as it not only greatly increases Brick's melee damage but affords him great fortitude against regular enemies. Although Brick may still be killed while in this mode, especially if Berserk is activated when Bricks is under attack with low hit points, the regenerative properties of the ability are more than enough to counter most normal weapon attacks. When under heavy fire with a dwindling hit points bar, it is often a smart idea to take cover before/after activating Berserk and letting some hit points/shields regenerate before confronting attackers, as Brick's health doesn't always regenerate faster than he takes damage. It is also useful for healing him between fights and while taking cover during boss battles. The Aim button allows Brick to throw a damaging left-handed punch, while the Fire button triggers a faster but slightly less damaging right-handed jab. Pressing the Back/Select button will end Berserk mode, so consulting the map or opening the inventory will prematurely end Berserk. Brick's base damage during Berserk is +100% from right jabs and +300% with left hooks. It is arguable how many jabs he could perform in the time it takes to hook or regular melee swing, but it is easily more than one and could be up to three. Because Brick puts away his weapons he does not benefit from any bonus damage to melee they may include. Skills that affect Berserk Brawler Tree *Iron Fist: Increases the melee damage you deal. (First level: +6% Melee damage) *Endless Rage: Increases the duration of Berserk. (First level: +10% Berserk Duration) *Sting Like a Bee: Punching while Berserk causes you to dash forward and slug your enemies. (First level:Dash +4 ft) *Heavy Handed: Killing an enemy greatly increases your melee damage for a few seconds. (First level: +12% Melee Damage) *Prize Fighter: Chance to spawn cash prizes for melee attacks while Berserk is active. (First level: +6% chance to spawn a cash Prize) *Short Fuse: Decreases Cooldown of Berserk. (First level: -6s Berserk Cooldown) *Blood Sport: Health is regenerated when you kill an enemy while Berserk is active. (First level: 2% Health Regeneration per kill) Tank Tree *Bash: Gives your melee attacks a chance to daze enemies. (First level: +10% chance to Daze) Blaster Tree *Liquidate: Dealing explosive damage to an enemy lowers Berserk's cooldown time. (First level: -1 seconds) Notes *There is a bug that can be experienced by Xbox 360 players while using the Berserk skill. Players experiencing the effect find that their character's weapons become unequipped and the character can perform a grenade-tossing animation, although this will not cause a grenade to be thrown. Melee attacks are the only attack option available to Berserker characters locked in this state. The bug is activated by triggering Berserk, then immediately opening and closing the menu. Cycling to a new weapon and reopening the menu will cancel the effect. *A bug occurs when Berserk is used and immediately interrupted, such as by viewing the inventory screen, entering a vehicle, or being crippled. Afterwards, Brick will keep his berserk speed bonus and will sprint much quicker than usual. Activating Berserk again will cancel the effect. fr:Furie ru:Берсерк (Навык) uk:Берсерк (Навичок)